pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Charizard (Forever)
| gender=Male| ability= | numeps1=an unknown amount of| numeps2=an unknown amount of| evolution=2| firststagename=Charmander| secondstagename=Charmeleon| firstevoep=TBA| prevonum=004| evo1num=005| evo2num=006| secondevoep=TBA | current=With Ash| enva1=Michael Haigney| java1=Shin'ichirō Miki| enva2=Michael Haigney| java2=Shin'ichirō Miki| enva3=| java3=Shin'ichirō Miki| firstevoname =March of the Exeggutor Squad |secondevoname =Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon}} Ash's Charizard is the fifth Pokemon that Ash caught in the Kanto Region. History Prior to Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Time Travelers Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Alternate Dimensions Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Kalos League Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Team Flare Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Alola Arc Charizard appears in the twentieth Pokémon movie, which is set in a different continuity from the main anime. In this continuity, it is the second Pokémon Ash caught on his journey. As a Charmander, it originally belonged to a Pokémon Trainer named Cross. Cross deemed Charmander too weak however, and abandoned it and told it to stop following him. Charmander was eventually found in the rain by Ash and Verity. After arguing briefly with Cross over his decision to abandon Charmander, they took it and went inside a cave to seek shelter from the rain. Here, they found Sorrel, who brought Charmander back to good health. The following day, Charmander had fully recovered and Ash offered it to join his team. Charmander accepted, despite still feeling loyalty towards Cross. Charmander joined Ash, Verity and Sorrel on their journey towards the Raizen Mountains to meet Ho-Oh. During a battle against a Jigglypuff, Charmander evolved into Charmeleon. Soon after, Ash would encounter Cross again and started a battle with him. Ash used Charmeleon against its former Trainer and his Incineroar. Charmeleon proved to be no match for Incineroar however and was defeated. Ash started to question himself and faulted the loss on Charmeleon, but later apologized when he realized his errors. Finally reaching the Raizen Mountains, Ash tried to place his Rainbow Wing atop Rainbow Rock. He was stopped by Cross however, who wanted to take the Rainbow Wing for himself. Ash battled Cross again, once again using his Charmeleon against Cross and his Incineroar. In the midst of a fierce battle, Charmeleon evolved into Charizard and this time it managed to defeat it. Distraught of losing against his former Pokémon, Cross started to realize the error in his ways. It reappeared in a flashback in Alola, Kanto!. Specials TBA Personality The emotional turmoil of being abandoned by Damian defined Ash's Charizard when it was a Charmander. Despite the scorn it received from Damian, it remained loyal to him, convinced that it had a good relationship where in fact none existed. Even when made to sit through a rain storm in hunger and fatigue and Ash and Brock have shown true kindness towards it, loyalty never wavered and Charmander almost lost its life doing so. Despite being one of Ash's most often used Pokémon, Charmander's evolution saw Charmeleon grow distant from Ash, scorning all of its former friends and seeking power alone. Charmeleon had grown to become like Damian, obsessed with power and reputation while ignoring the value of friendship, loyalty and kindness. Charmeleon's battle with Aerodactyl was purely based on a bruised ego, just as Charizard's later battles with Magmar, Zippo and the clone Charizard were. Despite this, however, it did, to an extremely small extent, retain some respect and loyalty to its master, made especially apparent when Ash was petrified trying to stop Mew and Mewtwo's battle, where it was seen weeping for Ash before its tears restored him. Once Ash made the selfless act to save Charizard from freezing, Charizard finally shook off the poisonous personality traits left by Damian and regained full loyalty to Ash. Its ability to work as part of a team was still hampered but when working together with Pikachu to defeat Luana, it finally managed to overcome that difficulty. However, Charizard maintained the rebellious Flamethrower attacks as a sign of affection for its master and while Charizard was loyal, its love of power and reputation remained. This was shown significantly in its departing episode, where it brashly challenged each of the wild Charizard at Charicific Valley even though it was defeated every time. During his training on the Charicific Valley, Charizard has significantly matured, despite retaining its fiery nature and fierce battling spirit. He attempted to act as a peacemaker between Claire and Iris's Dragonite, despite failing. Moves Used }} }} Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! Gallery Ash Charmander.png|As a Charmander Ash Charmeleon.png|As a Charmeleon Ash Charizard M16 manga.png|Charizard in the Manga Ash Charizard Slash.png|Using Slash Ash Charizard Wing Attack.png|Using Wing Attack Pikachu and Charizard.png|Charizard reunited with Pikachu Ash Charizard newly evolved.png Ash Charizard disobedience.png|Refusing to battle against Sparky Ash_Charizard_frozen.png|Being taken care of by Ash Ash_and_Charizard.png|Ash and his Charizard Ash_Charizard_greeting.png|Charizard greeting Ash with Flamethrower Ash Charmander M20.png|As Charmander Pokemon the Movie: I Choose You! Ash Charmeleon M20.png|As a Charmeleon in Pokemon the Movie: I Choose You! Ash Charizard MS020.png|Charizard in Pokemon the Movie: I Choose You! Ash Charmander M20 Flamethrower.png|Using Flamethrower as Charmander in Pokemon the Movie: I Choose You! Ash Charmeleon M20 Flamethrower.png|Using Flamethrower as Charmeleon in Pokemon the Movie: I Choose You! Ash Charmeleon M20 Slash.png|Using Slash as Charmeleon in Pokemon the Movie: I Choose You! Ash Charmeleon M20 Seismic Toss.png|Using Seismic Toss as Charmeleon in Pokemon the Movie: I Choose You! Ash Charizard MS020 Flamethrower.png|Using Flamethrower in Pokemon the Movie: I Choose You! Ash Charizard M20 Slash.png|Using Slash in Pokemon the Movie: I Choose You! Ash Charizard M20 Seismic Toss.png|Using Seismic Toss in Pokemon the Movie: I Choose You! Ash Charizard M20 manga.png|Charizard in the movie manga Trivia *Charizard as Charmander is Ash's first Fire-type starter to be abandoned by its original trainer. *Charizard is the first of Ash's Fire-type starters, and the first starter in general, to evolve. *Charizard is Ash's strongest fire type Pokemon. *Charizard disobeys Ash after its evolutions unlike Jane's Charizard. *Originally, Ash's Charizard was only average in his species' height (5'7"). Since training at the Characific Valley, it grew considerably taller as originally it was half the size of Liza's Charla but later became slightly taller than Charla. Given that it stood roughly equal in height to Iris' Dragonite, Charizard's current height is around 7'3" Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters